Creed
| producer = Irwin Winkler Robert Chartoff Sylvester Stallone Kevin King Templeton | starring = Michael B. Jordan Sylvester Stallone Tessa Thompson Tony Bellew Graham McTavish | music = Ludwig Göransson | editing = | cinematography = Maryse Alberti | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer New Line Cinema | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 133 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $72.4 million }} Creed is a 2015 American sports drama film written and directed by Ryan Coogler, co-written by Aaron Covington and produced by Sylvester Stallone, who also co-stars. The film also features Michael B. Jordan, Tessa Thompson, Tony Bellew and Graham McTavish. It is a spin-off from the Rocky film series, and as such, is the seventh film in the series. The film is also indirect successor to 2006's Rocky Balboa, and also reunites Jordan with Fruitvale Station writer/director Coogler and also Wood Harris, whom Jordan worked with on The Wire. It is also the first Rocky film not to have Stallone as a writer. Filming began on January 19, 2015 in Liverpool and later also took place in Philadelphia, PA, Rocky's symbolic home. It was released on November 25, 2015 in the United States - the 40th anniversary of the date of the opening scene in the original Rocky. Short synopsis The son of Apollo Creed, Adonis Johnson Creed, travels to Philadelphia, where he meets Rocky Balboa and requests that the elder boxer train him. Film summary Adonis Johnson (Michael B. Jordan) never knew his famous father, boxing champion Apollo Creed, who died before Adonis was born. However, boxing is in his blood, so he seeks out Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) and asks the retired champ to be his trainer. Rocky sees much of Apollo in Adonis, and agrees to mentor him, even as he battles an opponent deadlier than any in the ring. With Rocky's help, Adonis soon gets a title shot, but whether he has the true heart of a fighter remains to be seen. Cast * Michael B. Jordan as Adonis Johnson Creed: An underdog but talented light heavyweight boxer and the son of world heavyweight champion Apollo Creed. * Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa: "The Italian Stallion," a 2-time world heavyweight champion and Apollo's rival-turned-friend who owns and operates an Italian restaurant in Philadelphia named after his deceased wife, Adrian (or Adrianne Balboa, née Pennino, played by Talia Shire in Rocky I-V). * Tessa Thompson as Bianca: Singer-songwriter who becomes Adonis' love interest. * Phylicia Rashad as Mary Anne Creed: Apollo's widow. * Tony Bellew as "Pretty" Ricky Conlan: A British fighter who is the title holder who Adonis challenges. * Graham McTavish as Tommy Holiday * Wood Harris as Tony "Little Duke" Evers * Andre Ward as Danny "Stuntman" Wheeler * Gabriel RosadoThe Trailer For The ‘Rocky’ Spinoff ‘Creed’ Has Arrived published by Bansky as Leo Sporino * Tony Burton (in archive film footage) as Tony "Duke" Evers * Carl Weathers (in archive film footage) as Apollo Creed * Talia Shire (in photos) as Adrian Balboa References External links Category:Movies Category:Real-life